Envolée mortelle
by Mademoiselle Lilly
Summary: Il veut se libérer. Il ne veut plus entendre l'écho de ses cris. Tout son être demande le repos éternel. C'est un petit poème où un enfant dans un corps d'adolescent voit que son unique salut est dans la mort. Lisez-le, et ne le blâmez surtout pas ! La faute revient aux adultes.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ;-)

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom et je commence par poster ce poème triste ! Non, je ne suis pas dépressive mais j'ai écouté pleins de chansons pas vraiment joyeuses alors j'ai eu cette idée qui a germé dans mon cerveau. Bon, je vous informe que niveau poésie, c'est pas tout à fait ça, d'ailleurs j'espère que vous comprendrez quelque chose car moi, je suis pas convaincue XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Comme un morceau de verre,

Je suis brisé.

Entends-tu le bruit des fissures sur mon âme?

Éparpillé de partout,

Savais-tu que je n'arriverais point à récupérer les morceaux ?

Mon cœur me fait mal,

Je ne peux arrêter qu'il saigne et crie de douleur.

C'est un trou béant qui m'empêche de panser cette blessure.

S'il te plaît, fais que cette souffrance s'en va !

Arrête, arrête, stop ! c'est suffisant.

Mon corps est froid, mon sang, ce liquide carmin gèle.

Combien de temps, vais-je encore devoir supporter cela ?

Avec mes doigts tous tremblants, j'essaye de rallumer la flamme en moi.

Impossible, je deviens fou !

La route qui se dresse devant moi,

Tombe et s'effrite lentement.

Si seulement je pouvais faire marche arrière,

Cette agonie qui me torture à petit feu,

Je l'aurais faite cesser immédiatement.

Quelqu'un ! Répondez-moi !

Je suffoque, ma voix n'atteint personne.

Aucune échappatoire possible juste,

Un ticket pour l'enfer.

Dans ces magasins pour enfants,

Exposées dans les vitrines, il y a des poupées.

Je me sens pareil, vide et cassé.

Ne pas pouvoir percevoir la vie,

Est semblable à la mort.

Dis ! Quel goût ont les frites ? Ou bien la viande ?

Je ne sais plus, je ne me rappelle plus...

Écœurant quand j'avale ces aliments aux saveurs délicieuses.

Pour moi, j'ai l'impression de manger de la terre ou de la poussière.

En ayant tout oublié, mon palais ne fonctionne plus.

Plongé dans les ténèbres,

Le soleil ne m'abreuve plus de sa chaleur et de sa lumière.

Haïssant maintenant son existence et sa couleur.

Je prie chaque jour qu'il y a des nuages afin de le cacher.

Je ne le mérite pas, c'est tout !

Avec un marqueur indélébile,

Mon destin a été tracé pour qu'il soit à jamais inchangé.

Merdique, ma vie l'est sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Qu'ai-je fais pour être maudit de cette façon ?

Seul le silence me répond.

Tel un robot sans aucune conscience,

J'ai obéis aux souhaits sans poser de questions.

Un héros, un sauveur,

Je ne suis qu'un lâche, un mot qui me décrit parfaitement.

Gryffondor, cela aurait du être Poufsouffle.

Tout n'était que belles paroles.

Quand j'ai vu le poids de ma solitude, j'ai compris !

Ai-je eu vraiment des amis depuis le début ?

Mensonges, mensonges,

Je ne suis qu'un objet qui n'a pas encore perdu son utilité.

Les illusions partent en fumées,

Reste une réalité déchirante et troublante.

A trois ans, j'ai su que Dieu n'existait pas.

Enfance malheureuse,

J'ai vainement cru que je serais sauvé.

Rien qu'avec une lettre, l'espoir m'est revenu.

Découvrir la magie fut presque irréel.

A onze ans, j'ai eu le fardeau de ma destinée,

Si lourd pour de maigres épaules.

Berné par le vieillard à lunettes,

J'ai traversé d'énormes épreuves qui m'ont marqués au fer rouge,

Signalant que je ne serais jamais ordinaire.

Mon passé, mon présent et mon futur,

Tous veulent me contrôler comme une arme,

Bande d'enfoirés, j'ai une dernière carte à jouer !

En rigolant d'avance, j'arrache mon futur à leurs mains perfides.

C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste.

Mariage avec une rousse ou un pied dans la tombe,

Je préfère partir libre,

Comme un oiseau qui virevolte dans le ciel.

Appréciant énormément le quidditch,

Je sais que mon rêve était de me libérer de ces chaînes,

Invisibles, certes mais qui entravent mon être,

Fini la gentille marionnette toute ignorante.

Suis-je un monstre sans compassion ?

Pour abandonner ce monde à sa perte,

Je laisse la Faucheuse décider de leur sort.

Aucune envie de me battre pour ces pathétiques personnes,

L'être humain est de nature égoïste, et ce soir,

Pour la première fois, j'ai choisis.

Puisque personne n'a compris que mes yeux pleuraient,

Que personne ne s'est soucié de savoir si j'allais bien.

Je veux ardemment laisser une trace de poison dans leurs corps,

Qu'ils se retrouvent livrés à la peur pour trembler d'horreur.

Maman, Papa.

Ne me regardez pas avec vos yeux déçus !

Le nœud qui comprimait mon ventre se desserre,

Il n' y a plus de place aux doutes et aux regrets,

C'est un choix et surtout c'est le mien.

Personne n'a le droit de me critiquer sans savoir ce que j'ai enduré,

Pas même celle qui m'a donné naissance.

Maintenant je peux déployer mes ailes ?

Vole, vole petit oiseau !

Je veux devenir un ange déchu qui ne veut pas de pitié.

La liberté est tellement proche que je ne peux attendre,

Le blanc s'installe dans ma tête et je sens depuis bien longtemps,

Que le vent me donne un sentiment agréable.

Il est l'heure de faire le grand saut.

Si la réincarnation n'est pas une croyance fausse,

J'espère avoir plus de chance pour que les étoiles me donnent leur bénédiction.

Toi aussi tu veux mon bonheur ?

Alors écoute, une mélodie est fredonné à côté de toi !

* * *

**Verdict ? Laissez-moi un petit commentaire car j'aimerais savoir si mon poème est assez correct. Ne me faites pas attendre, je frémis d'impatience !**


End file.
